


Don't Be Late.

by LunarSinner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/M, Gen, Teacher-Student Relationship, sansan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarSinner/pseuds/LunarSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa and Brienne have been best friends for years now. Sansa is a freshmen at college while Brienne is starting her second year.</p><p>On the first day of classes, Sansa switches into an American History class taught by Mr. Clegane who happens to have a lot pet peeves and likes to give out tests on the first day. He likes to call her out, pick on her, and challenges her.</p><p>Brienne on the other hand, is having a hard time dealing with her Health class; taught by Mr. Lannister who happens to love to make women blush while he talks about his favorite subject, the reproductive system. When she tries to drop the class, he refuses to sign the paper and agree. Slowly he stops with his comments just so she stays in his class.</p><p>The two girls learn how to deal with their teachers through out the year and start to form a bond with them, never expecting it to go anywhere. But it does, slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mermaidsahoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidsahoy/gifts), [ASeasonOfPoison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASeasonOfPoison/gifts).



> Woo! So after all the awesome feedback I received on Tumblr, I decided to write out the first chapter for you guys! I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> I wanted to gift this story to the two girls who have given me many ideas for this story ;)  
> You guys are so awesome <3

Shifting through her purse, Sansa searched for her cellphone. Her ringtone of 'No one by Alicia Keys' kept going off. She bit down on her schedule for her classes, using both hands to search for her cellphone. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she realized her cellphone was in the outside pocket of her purse.

Folding the paper, she placed it in her purse before answering her phone.

"Hello?" Sansa answered as she walked down the hall, heading to her first class. She was full of nerves and was running late because she over slept, and because her schedule was changed at the last minute.

"Hey! I just got out of class!" Her best friend Brienne replied over the phone happily, "Art Appreciation is really cool. But if you're not busy maybe we can go get something for lunch?" Sansa smiled softly as she could envision her friend's smiling face. 

Brienne had been there for her since she first met her, she had helped her through the break up with her ex Joffrey, she had always spoken the truth and didn't care about gossip like the other girls. If Sansa ever needed her, she was there in a heart beat. She was a true friend, and Sansa loved her like she was a sister.

"Sorry girl, I just got my schedule, some of my classes were changed at the last minute because they were overfilled, my American History class started ten minutes ago." Sansa cursed under her breath as she picked up her pace, trying to find the class.

"Oh...Mr. Clegane teaches that class." Brienne said thoughtfully.

"Is he nice?" Please, please let him be nice. Sansa didn't want to upset the man on the first day.

"No..Not really.. He hates it when people are late to his class..Good luck!" Brienne laughed into the phone, "I'll let you get to your class then. Let me know when you're out." Sansa sighed as she found the room.

"K, found the class, got to go, bye." Sansa said all in one breath, she pushed her cellphone back into her purse before she opened up the door.

The class was already silent, all heads turned towards her as she sheepishly walked into the classroom. A few students shook their heads and turned back to the teacher, some gave her a look of sympathy. The only seat that was available was the one in front, right where a large man was currently standing. He was super tall, one of the tallest guys Sansa has ever seen. She made her way for seat, sitting down quietly. The man arched an eyebrow, glaring at her.

 _"And you are?"_ He spoke with a raspy voice that almost made her shiver.

"Sansa. Sansa Stark." She said softly, he checked the attendance roster and scowled. She pulled out her schedule and handed it to him.

"I was just switched into the class this morning." She explained softly, looking at him in the eyes. Her father taught her a long time to always look at someone in the eyes, no matter how intimating they were or tried to be.

The only problem was that this man, her teacher had a very large scar that covered half of his face. It made her stomach flop as she thought about how much pain he went through.

"Hmmm," The man wrote down her name to the list of students. "Alright _Miss Sansa Stark_. I was just explaining how I can't stand when students are late to my class. I will let it slide this _one_ time because you just transferred into my class, but if it happens again we'll have a problem on our hands. Do you understand?" The man snarled as he paced back to the white board.

Sansa was shocked, when Brienne said he wasn't nice..She wasn't really picturing him being this harsh.

"I under stand sir." Sansa spoke out softly, sulking in her chair.

Her teacher turned around swiftly and glared at her, making her flinch but she held his gaze and didn't break away from the eye contact.

" _I'm no sir_ , and you best to remember that. _My name is Mr. Clegane and you shall refer to me as such in my class Miss Sansa Stark_." He growled and began to glare at the rest of the other students as well. The rest of the students looked away from his glare and tried their best to ignore him.

"Right. Now, let's see how much you kids know about our history." He chuckled darkly as he reached over to the podium and picked up a stack of papers. He started to walk around the classroom, handing out the papers to everyone. Sansa was the last one to receive hers, she frowned as she read the black ink.

It was a test, not some pre-test. An actual test, for the first day of class. She raised her eyebrow and looked at him in confusion, most of the students groaned while they read the paper.

"Is this...Like to see what we already know?" A guy asked from the back of the room. Mr. Clegane sat down at his desk.

"Certainly not, _you're in college now_. You should know about some things in our history from the education you received before you came here." He explained while glaring at the students, Sansa looked down at the paper and read that most of the questions were actually pretty simple. Questions about the Civil War, World Wars, presidents and the Great Depression. 

Sansa filled in the blanks, and circled her answers. The last question was a short essay response. The directions were to only write three to five sentences, and the question was what was the most interesting war in your opinion and why.

When she finished her paper, she watched as students had piled their tests on Mr. Clegane's desk. He watched everyone as they moved, walked and sat back down to their seat.

"Anyone who has finished their test may leave." He grunted, he picked up the papers and started to grade them. Students stood up and walked out of the room, complaining to one another about the teacher and the class. Some students said that they were going to drop the class.

Sansa licked at her soft lips and walked towards her teacher, she reached out to hand him her test. He looked up at her and smirked. She was the only one left in the room, besides him.

"So, _Miss Sansa Stark_ ," He started to say sarcastically, "What did you think of the test?"

She shrugged, she honestly didn't think much of it, she knew most of the answers.

"I thought it was okay." She answered softly as the large man took the paper gently from her grasp.

"How did you think you did?" He mocked, half smiling he lifted his leg up and crossed it over his knee.

"Good. It was pretty easy." She said softly, she felt awkward standing here talking to her teacher who seemed to hate her already.

" _Easy?_ I'll have to make your tests harder then." He chuckled and waved his hand. "Be sure you're not late again to my class _Miss Sansa Stark._ " He tilted his head and watched as Sansa nodded and walked back to her desk to collect her purse.

"I'm sorry, really...I didn't mean it." She said softly, she really didn't want her teacher to hate her on the first day of class and for the rest of the year. Normally she got along really well with her teachers.

"Stop with the _chirping_ , it won't work on me like it does for your other teachers." He growled, clicking the pen in his hand.

Turning to him with a look of confusion on her face, she furrowed her brows. _"Chirping?"_

"Yes Miss Sansa Stark, chirping. Like a little bird, off with you now. My next class starts in twenty minutes and I'd like to get some coffee." He stood up and followed her to the door.

"Oh..Okay.." She said, stunned form her teacher's rude comments, "See you tomorrow Mr. Clegane." She said softly, her teacher nodded at her and watched her walk away and down the hall.

Pushing open the door to go outside, Sansa started to dig into her purse to search for her cell phone again. Once she found it, she started to call Brienne.

"Hey!" Brienne answered, "How'd class go?"

 ** _"Mr. Clegane is such an asshole!"_** Sansa groaned in frustration and walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeahhhh, he's not too popular with anyone really. I'm heading towards the frozen yogurt place, want to meet there?" She asked cheerfully, trying to cheer up her friend.

"I guess, yeah. I'll be there soon." She sighed and hung up the phone. She started to make her way off campus grounds, not knowing that her history teacher heard the whole conversation as he was walking towards the local coffee shop.

With his hands in his pockets; he half smiled. _It's going to be a great semester._ He chuckled darkly at his thoughts.


	2. Refusal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clutching the withdrawal papers, Brienne leaned against the cold brick wall in the hallway. Her class was supposed to start in fifteen minutes, but hopefully her teacher would just sign these papers so she could never have to return to this hellish class. Brienne had never dropped a class before, so this was completely new to her and she was extremely nervous.
> 
> It wasn't like she was afraid of the teacher, he wasn't scary like Mr.Clegane. Mr. Lannister was just a pig; and just being around him made her nervous. Well he wasn't much a of a pig, he never really did anything with the female students...He just made her feel very uncomfortable with his comments.

The past couple of days passed by for Brienne very slowly.

Tuesdays and Wednesdays were the worst days of the week for her, those were the days she had to see him. Unlike Sansa; she didn't just have an asshole for a teacher, _oh no, she had an arrogant, egotistical, perverted jerk of a teacher...Who was also an asshole._

Clutching the withdrawal papers, Brienne leaned against the cold brick wall in the hallway. Her class was supposed to start in fifteen minutes, but hopefully her teacher would just sign these papers so she could never have to return to this hellish class. Brienne had never dropped a class before, so this was completely new to her and she was extremely nervous.

It wasn't like she was afraid of the teacher, he wasn't scary like Mr.Clegane. Mr. Lannister was just a pig; and just being around him made her nervous. Well he wasn't much a of a pig, he never really did anything with the female students... _He just made her feel very uncomfortable with his comments_.

Being a tall girl, being built like a man she was picked on a lot. She had been teased by many girls and even guys. During her middle school years; she found it hard to find friends. She used to escape during her lunch time to sit under the playground's slide so she could have some peace.

One day, Brienne found a small young girl with bright red hair crying underneath the slide. The girl was curled up in a tight ball and was crying loudly.

Brienne had walked up to the girl, knowing how it was like to cry your eyes out school, and how it was like to want to run away and hide. She had gave the girl a hug, surprising herself and the girl. She introduced herself as Brienne, and the girl said her name was Sansa. Brienne found out that Sansa had been crying over her dog that had been killed in an accident.

So that whole lunch period Brienne had tried her best to cheer up the little red head, who was a year younger than her. Every day after that Sansa met Brienne under the slide and they told jokes and shared each other lunches; the girls were inseparable.

Until Joffrey tried to tear them apart; but Brienne wouldn't give up on her friend, she was constantly there for her. Specially when Joffrey started hitting her; Brienne stood next to Sansa and held her hand as she broke up with Joffrey, which was only two years ago. She frowned at the thought, that piece of shit still tried bothering Sansa and picked on her any chance he could. Unfortunately; Joffrey went to the same University as they did, and what made things worse is that Mr. Lannister, her health teacher, was Joffrey's uncle.

She wanted to stay far away from the Lannister family, she wanted out of his class, she wanted to move on with her school year without issues.

It was hard enough listening to Sansa complain about her homework assignments from Mr. Clegane and how the man is going to give her a heart attack from so much work.

Sansa was a bit over dramatic at times; _but Brienne loved her anyways._

Sighing, Brienne pushed herself off the cold wall and walked towards Mr. Lannister's office. Her converse slipped slightly on the smooth tile as she walked towards the large wooden door. Her pants swished softly as her thighs rubbed together until she stopped in front of his door. She knocked once and then twice.

"Come in?" Mr. Lannister responded, Brienne cleared her throat as she opened up the door. The door creaked loudly as she shut it behind her.

"Ah, what can I do for you Miss Tarth?" Mr. Lannister smiled. His smile almost made Brienne roll her eyes in response; but she had to fight back the urge.

"I..I wanted to drop your class." Brienne spoke out and then raised her arm to hand him the piece of paper. "Can you please sign this? Letting me drop the class?" Brienne almost pleaded, _she didn't want to sound desperate._

Mr. Lannister frowned but slowly leaned forward in his leather chair, making the chair softly squeak. He lifted his arm and reached for the paper she held out, he grabbed it and pulled it towards him. Frowning, he read the paper and then glanced up at her while shaking his head.  
"I'm sorry Miss Tarth, but I can't do this." Mr. Lannister tried to hand back the piece of paper, but Brienne was too shocked and frustrated to grab it from him.

"What do you mean you can't? All you have to do is sign it." Brienne glared at the man, he shrugged in response and smiled, "Well, why would I let a student who is passing my class with almost a complete hundred as their grade? That just doesn't make sense, why would you want to drop my class?" Mr. Lannister frowned, shaking his head and slowly moving side to side in his leather computer chair. He placed the piece of paper on his wooden desk.

"Sir.. I..." Brienne was at a loss of words, she wasn't expecting him to refuse her dropping his class.

"Tell me the truth here Miss Tarth, is it the subject that's bothering you?" Mr. Lannister looked at her with that glint in his eyes that she despised so much.

 _"Subject?"_ Brienne furrowed her brows while shaking her head.

"Yes, the repoductive system." Mr. Lannister smiled while placing his hands in his lap. Brienne noticed that one hand was badly scared, she knew he was in a war. She wondered if Mr. Lannister and Mr. Clegane were in the same war together.

"No Mr. Lannister, the reproductive system doesn't bother me, neither does talking about it." Brienne knew she was blushing, of course she would be. Talking about the reproductive system in the class was one of the most intimate talks she's ever heard. Students would talk about their sex life, what positions were the best, and how to avoid STDS and getting pregnant. Mr. Lannister even created a slideshow with very vivid images of what certain STDs looked like.

_Those images still haunted her at night._

"So talking about sex doesn't bother you? Funny it looks like you're getting flustered." Mr. Lannister narrowed his eyes, his lips twitched softly, but he sighed.

"Look next week we start on the respiratory system, so you don't need to worry about other student's comments about sex and what not. Does that make you feel better?" Mr. Lannister raised his eyebrow, his hands fidgeted in his lap.

_No, not really. It's you who bothers me._

Frowning, Brienne shook her head knowing she wouldn't be able to win this. She gave up on the subject and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine." She looked at her dirty converse and thought about how she should probably clean them.

"Good. Then you won't be needing this." Mr. Lannister picked up the piece of paper and swiveled in his chair, Brienne was about to ask to have it back, but she watched him put it through his paper shredder. She gasped and glared at her teacher, he just smiled happily and waved his hand at her, "If that's all; goodbye then Miss Tarth, I have a class that starts.... _Oh started five minutes ago, damn it."_

Mr. Lannister almost jumped out of his chair, rushing past Brienne with his binder full of paper work and the attendance log.

She walked out of his office behind him, he quickly fumbled with his keys before locking his office door. Power walking down the hall, he turned to look at her, "I'll see you in class next week Miss Tarth!" He laughed and Brienne felt the sudden urge to go punch something.

Walking in the opposite direction down the hall, she figured to meet Sansa outside her history class. It would be getting out any minute. 

Standing outside the door, Brienne leaned against the wall, feeling frustrated that she couldn't drop the class. She had told Sansa about it earlier but her friend actually seemed upset that she was going to try to drop her class.

Brienne jumped slightly as the door opened, a bunch of students looking depressed and stressed stormed out of the class. Sansa was the last one to walk out of the class room along with Mr. Clegane right behind her.

" _I'm just saying,_ if the confederates knew that they had such a large disadvantage they should have given up earlier instead of being so stubborn and not as many people would have died in battle, died from injuries or died of starvation." Sansa explained in a frustrated tone.

"Well, _I'm telling you Miss Sansa Stark,_ not everyone likes to just give in when they feel like their rights are being offended or taken away from them. They did what they thought was right and it may have been a terrible war; but it was a war. People die, men kill. Men are killers, your father is a killer your brothers are killers, I'm a killer. Killing is the sweetest thing there is." Mr. Clegane responded, they both stood in the hallway glaring at one another.

Brienne felt like she was intruding, _or more like she felt like she was invisible to them._

"Uhhh, _what?! My father isn't a killer! Neither are my brothers! Just because you served in that war a long time ago doesn't mean every guy out there likes to kill! ...Maybe you need some help.._ " Sansa looked at him, frowning, backing away slowly.

"Don't tell me your brothers don't play any of those video games, the ones where they go around shooting one another?" Mr. Clegane growled, stepping steps closer as Sansa backed up against the wall.

"What, like Call Of Duty?" Sansa frowned, thinking to herself, "Yeah they play that game..."

"Then they enjoy killing, it's a war simulation. They're shooting at one another, at figures that are supposed to be people. Running around with their guns and killing off the other teams players so they can win." Mr. Clegane raised his eyebrows to prove his point.

Sansa sighed and shook her head, _"Maybe you're right."_

 _"Of course I'm right."_ Mr. Clegane smirked, _"I'm the teacher, I'm always right."_

"Oh _whatever._ " Sansa scowled, Brienne cleared her throat, making Mr. Clegane and Sansa both look at her suddenly.

"Oh hey Brienne!" Sansa walked to her and smiled brightly, "How'd it go with Mr. Lannister? Did you drop his class?" 

Brienne shook her head, she glanced up and nodded towards Mr. Clegane, "Hello Sir."

 _"I'm no Sir."_ He growled, Brienne flinched, remembering how he _hated_ being called a sir, or anything else besides Mr. Clegane.

His eyes narrowed towards her, he turned to glare at Sansa, _"Was Miss Tarth the lass you were on the phone with when you called me an asshole Miss Sansa Stark?!"_ Mr. Clegane chuckled as Sansa's eyes almost popped out of her head, her mouth gaped open and she was speechless.

Mr. Clegane chuckled, _"Aye, next time if you decide to call one of your teachers an asshole, be sure they're not behind you..Or not to yell it for the whole school to hear."_ Miss Sansa Stark!" He called out before chuckling to himself as he walked down to hall.

Sansa bit down on her lip and glared at the ground. "He frustrates me so much... What happened with Mr. Lannister today?"

Sighing Brienne shrugged her shoulders, _"Well he didn't want to sign the papers since I had almost a hundred in his class; he shredded the withdrawal paper in his paper shredder."_

"Oh my god.." Sansa giggled as Brienne scowled. "Well look at it this way, it's better to face your problems than it is to run away from them." Sansa shrugged, her stomach growled loudly.

Both girls laughed, "Is that why you haven't given up on Mr. Clegane's class?" 

"Well yeah, I need this class to graduate..It's not that hard..It's just so much work.." Sansa frowned, thinking about her homework assignment Mr. Clegane assigned.

"You know it's funny...I've never heard him call a student by their _last and first name_ before... Think about it, He just called me _Miss Tarth_ ; never once has he called me _Miss Brienne Tarth_." Brienne laughed, teasing her friend.

"Huh...That's really weird.. _Maybe I should ask him about it_.." Sansa furrow her brows while crinkling her nose. The two girls walked out of the hallway giggling,, trying to decide where they wanted to eat. 

Mr. Clegane watched as Sansa left the hallway, smirking to himself. It felt good debating with a student who was interested in history and warfare.


	3. Clearly, I'm not a fan.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I heard that Tarth girl wanted to drop your class and you wouldn't let her." Sandor grumbled, glaring at the female teachers who were still clucking like hens and gossiping over students. "Ah, news travels fast...How'd you hear about that?" Jaime furrowed his brows and licked his upper lip.

The teacher's lounge was not one of Sandor's favorite places to be, but it had the best free coffee he could get his hands on between classes. Normally he preferred Starbucks' Colombian Dark Roast right before classes started, and after his classes for the day ended, but he had slept in this morning because he was up all night grading essays. Missing out on his favorite beverage had put him in a irritated mood, _it was going to be a long day._

By now, two weeks into the semester; quite a handful of students withdrew from his classes, explaining that it was too hard for them and that they needed to take a refresher course before they tried to take his class again.

Ignoring the female teachers laughing and talking about their favorite students, he poured himself some of the Foldgers' Breakfast blend into his Batman mug. Pouring some half and half, and mixing in two packets of sugar he felt a presence behind him. Turning, as he was still mixing his beloved coffee, he raised his eyebrow as Jaime Lannister started to pour some of the freshly brewed coffee into his own Star Wars' R2-D2 cup.

Sandor nodded towards Jaime, _his way of saying "Hello."_ , and took a sip of his coffee. It didn't taste right, but he didn't have the patience to fix it. It was too sweet for his liking, he scowled as he licked his lips. Glaring at the coffee, Jaime smiled at him and took a sip of his own coffee when he finished making his. "So, hows life?"

Sandor shrugged, life was shit as usual. Tormenting students, giving them too much homework, giving them pop quizzes any chance that he could. His students hated him, well..Most of them...That little Sansa Stark girl seems to accept his challenges and puts in a lot of effort into her work.

_Little miss fucking perfect._

"I heard that Tarth girl wanted to drop your class and you wouldn't let her." Sandor grumbled, glaring at the female teachers who were still clucking like hens and gossiping over students. "Ah, news travels fast...How'd you hear about that?" Jaime furrowed his brows and licked his upper lip.

"I was having an argument with on of my students about killing and war, her friend...The Tarth girl was waiting for her by the classroom and they talked about it. Tarth seemed upset that you refused to sign her withdrawal form." Sandor smirked, whenever students came to him with a withdrawal form they shook in their pants. He never gave a shit if students dropped his class or not. He'd rather get rid of the fuckers rather than waste his time and energy grading their shit work.

"Oh, hmm. She seemed upset did she? That's too bad." Jaime chuckled into his mug before he took another sip. "She failing your class?" Sandor tilted his head to face one of the only people in this world he calls hell, a friend. Jaime shook his head, "No she's not actually. She has a hundred in my class. I think talking about the reproductive system got her all frazzled though..You know how I love going into detail."

Sandor had to stop himself from spitting out his coffee onto the ugly teacher's lounge carpet. "Aye," He shook his head, "I can see that bothering a lot of people actually." He chuckled, thinking how that Sansa Stark girl would probably get upset as well.

_Why the fuck do I keep thinking about that girl?_

"Not really; most people join in on the discussions and talk about their past sex life, about miscarriages, wanting to know what kind of STDs are really out there and if you can really see every kind on the body parts." Jaime shrugged again and sighed, "The students like to tease Tarth a lot though, because she never really talks about those kinds of things. She doesn't really talk much at all."

"She never talked in my classes either, just did her work." Sandor remembered how the tall girl would sit in the back of his class last year and take notes, never complained, and handed in her work.

"I don't know, I call on her a lot too. To answer my questions, but she blushes and only answers the question quietly. Most of the students giggle at her answers and make snide comments, but they're good answers...Maybe I should stop calling on her." Jaime frowned, and looked around the room.

"Aye, might be embarrassing the girl." Sandor glanced at the clock and sighed, "Time for class." He shook his head and took a sip of his coffee. He nodded towards Jaime who smiled, "See yeah later man, try not to be too rough on them." Jaime laughed and Sandor gave him the finger.

"I'll be sure to make them cry." He called out, ignoring the female's gasping at his comment.

_Good, give them something to really fucking talk about._

Walking down the hall carrying his favorite coffee mug, Sandor noticed that the lights were already turned on in his classroom. A student was there before him, which has never happened. _Ever_. The door was already opened, and as he walked in he spotted an auburn haired female student sitting in the front row by his desk.

_So the girl came early? Odd, usually she was close to being late so far for his classes._

"Good morning _Miss Sansa Stark_ , you're here early." Sandor chuckled, as the girl seemed to straighten in her seat and glanced over to him, "Hello Mr. Clegane." She greeted softly before looking back at her textbook. He sat down at his desk, placing his coffee mug down. He had a stack of graded papers on his desk that he meant to hand out after class.

Picking up his black framed glasses and sliding them on, he only used them when it came to reading and he hated the damn things. He flipped through the stack trying to find the girl's essay he graded the night before. It was interesting, but it seemed to lack certain details. Compared to her other work, he knew she could do much better and he was slightly disappointed with her.

"Enjoy last night's homework assignment?" He asked, knowing that no one could ever enjoy his assignments.

She looked up from her textbook and frowned, "Umm..I actually had questions about it." She looked down at her textbook, "Kind of why I'm here so early." She shrugged and pulled out her notebook from her book bag. She flipped through her pages until she found what she was looking for. Sandor nodded and waved his fingers, giving her the okay to show him what she had a problem with.

She stood up; moving back her chair, the chair screeched across the flooring and she flinched from the noise. Walking over to his desk she handed him her purple notebook, he glanced at her work, he for one was glad this semester that one of his students at least didn't write in chicken scratch. Her hand writing was clean and easy to read, and she always wrote in pen to it wouldn't fade.

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled her sweet scent. He secretly enjoyed whatever perfume or hair products she used, but he would never say it out loud and he would curse himself whenever the thought came up. She smelled like lemons and mint, and it was starting to become an addicting smell to him.

_Fucking hell, this is your student for crying out loud._

"I have a question about number three, you gave us a time frame to describe the social trends of the 1920's....And I wanted to make sure that writing about the Flappers was okay to write about." She frowned and bit down on her lip. Sandor carefully read her three paragraphed answer, it was extremely well written and he didn't see a problem with it at all, and all of her facts were correct.

He looked up at her through his glasses, she sighed, "I just didn't...Didn't want it to seem _vulgar_."

 _"Vulgar?"_ He barked out a laugh and handed her back her notebook, "It's fine _Miss Sansa Stark_ , really good actually. Vulgar is the least of my worries if it's the truth." He leaned forward and looked for her essay to give to her, "This on the other hand..Needs some work."

He grabbed the piece of paper, he had written in red pen, crossing out some of her sentences and adding his inputs. "I'm giving you the chance to re-write this and hand it in tomorrow." She took the paper and frowned, reading his comments. "Or you can just take the F now and-"

"I'll re-write it, I don't want an F." She licked her lips and continued to read her paper, noticing her mistakes. She glanced down at the stacks of papers in front of him and saw that he had given a boy named Johnny, who came to class stoned, an A.

"Wait...His paper can't be as good as mine." She turned towards her teacher, "How in the world did Johnny get an A, but I got an F?"

" _Miss Sansa Stark_..." He sighed and took off his annoying glasses, she glared at him as he started to bite down on the end tip of the black framed glasses. "I grade students individually, this," He raised his hand and pointed to Johnny's paper, "Is about as best as Johnny can write." Sandor stood up from his chair and looked down at his student, she looked right back at him, glaring. "You on the other hand, I know you can do better. So do better or fail." He shrugged and nodded.

She tilted her head, "Fine.." She sighed, "But Mr. Clegane one more thing..." She bit down on her bottom lip and looked at her essay before glancing up at him, "Why do you call me by my first name and last name...But don't do the same for other students? It's kind of... _Unusual._ " 

Sandor raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting her to be so brave to even bother asking that question. Normally students would except what he called them, and never asked why. 

_Miss Sansa Stark was clearly different than his other students._

He sighed and walked back to sit in his chair, he lifted up his coffee mug and took a sip before he started to answer her question. "Your last name is Stark." He explained bluntly and she narrowed her eyes in confusion, "And..What does that mean?"

He lifted his Batman mug and smirked, _"I'm not an Iron Man fan."_

Sansa's mouth fell open and she stood there for a few seconds before laughing and covering her mouth to hide his giggles. Sandor leaned back in his chair and chuckled, "Now sit down and take out yesterday's notes. Class will be starting soon."

./././.

At the end of class Sansa waited for all of the students to leave before heading out the door, "See you tomorrow Mr. Clegane." She smiled and he nodded, "Be sure to hand in that Essay tomorrow Miss Sansa Stark."

Frowning she pulled out her phone as she walked through the hall, she quickly texted Brienne, _'Hey, do you have any Iron Man shirts that I can borrow?'_

Brienne replied after Sansa left the hallway and started to walk outside. _'No, why?'_

_'We need to go shopping then, I need Iron Man shirts, and plenty of them. I'll explain later. Meet me in the parking lot by the music hall.'_

_'Alrighty, heading over there now.'_

Sansa smiled to herself, Mr. Clegane wanted her to re-write her paper and give her an unfair grade? Fine. She'll just have to become an Iron Man fan and rub it into his face.

_He was such an asshole._


	4. Yellow Sticky Note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifting her weight onto her right leg, Brienne stepped forward into a defensive position. She knew these men, and knew that they liked to cause trouble and heard a great deal of them abusing women at parties. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Here under the tree, she was alone, and was far enough from the main campus._
> 
>  
> 
> The men chuckled darkly and moved in, two students grabbed at her arms, pulling her back until her head smashed up against the tree’s trunk. She bit down on her bottom lip as her scalp rubbed against the bark. Vargo laughed and kicked at her notebook, sending it flying away.

Bobbing her head to _Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol_ , Brienne studied her notes from her Biology class. Resting her back against a large Maple tree, she shifted as she tried to get comfortable as her rear grew numb from sitting in the grass. She despised many places around the college campus, mainly because people never left her alone. Students would harass her; calling her names and insulting the way she looked, her height, her body, her hair, everything. Men would sometimes try to shove her around, bully her because they felt intimidated by her size. She was taller than most men at the campus; teachers and students alike. She never got along with the female student body because they never accepted her, the only friend she had at this damn place was Sansa, and she was currently in her History class. _No doubt arguing with Mr. Clegane and pissing him off with her Iron Man shirt she just had to buy._

Laughing softly at her friend’s shenanigans, Brienne turned the page of her notebook while trying to focus on her notes. She had a test this Friday and she was nervous about achieving a decent grade on it. Sighing, Brienne tilted her head up as she heard footsteps approaching her. Sansa wouldn’t be getting out of class for another hour, so it wasn’t her. The main reason Brienne came to sit under this tree, was because no one came here, no one ever bothered her here.

“Ah! Look boys, it’s the Beast!” A male student chuckled, Brienne tried to ignore the tingle of fear that crept up her spine.

_She knew that voice._

Four men made their way to her, leaves crunching under their feet as they chuckled darkly at the one man’s comment. When they stopped to stand in front of her, Brienne turned up the volume on her Itouch so she could tune them out. When the males figured out she was ignoring them, their leader violently ripped out her ear buds. Turning her head to glare up at the man, she clenched her jaw and slowly stood up.

“What do you want Vargo?” She hissed, the man elbowed his friend’s side and laughed.

“Oi, Beast…You shouldn’t be allowed out in bloody public. Aye, they should keep you locked up. No one needs to see you.” The man who ripped her ear buds out of her ears spat on the ground.

Shifting her weight onto her right leg, Brienne stepped forward into a defensive position. She knew these men, and knew that they liked to cause trouble and heard a great deal of them abusing women at parties. 

_Here under the tree, she was alone, and was far enough from the main campus._

The men chuckled darkly and moved in, two students grabbed at her arms, pulling her back until her head smashed up against the tree’s trunk. She bit down on her bottom lip as her scalp rubbed against the bark. Vargo laughed and kicked at her notebook, sending it flying away.

Before Brienne could yell at Vargo, another male called out to them, _“What’s going on here?”_

The men let go of Brienne’s arms and she swallowed a lump in her throat as she stepped away from the tree. Vargo avoided to look at the teacher who walked up to him. The man who was holding her ear buds dropped them as he spotted who was approaching them.

“Nothing, nothing is going on Mr. Lannister.” He grumbled and Brienne took a deep breath while clenching her fists. Jaime glanced at Brienne, looking her up and down, “Oh really now? Doesn’t look like nothing.”

“Mr. Lannister-“ Vargo shook his head at the sight of Jaime Lannister walking in front of Brienne, blocking her from his view.

“It looks like you were harassing Miss Tarth here…You know that could lead to you being kicked out if I reported this? _Correct?_ ”

“Yes sir,” Vargo tried to glare at Brienne, “I understand.” 

“I don’t think you do to be completely honest. You four come with me,” Jaime waved his hand at them before walking over to Brienne’s notebook and picking it up for her, “Let’s all go have a talk with the dean, shall we? Hmm? Tarth, I want you in my office. Now.” Jaime nodded at her as he handed her the notebook, and then started to walk away as the four male students trailed behind him.

Looking down at her notebook, her notes were crumpled up and the ink was smeared from getting wet by the dew on the grass. _Well, I guess I won’t be coming back here anymore._ She thought to herself before picking up the rest of her things and walked towards the Health building.

Pulling out her phone from her backpack, because she hated the idea of having a purse and refused to even own one, she quickly texted Sansa.

_‘Hey, I won’t be waiting for you outside the classroom. That dude Vargo tried pulling his shit again and Mr. Lannister stopped him before anything bad could happen…I’ll be in his office for a while I think… >:/’_

Opening up the heavy glass doors, well not so much heavy for her but any normal girl would struggle a bit, she glanced at her phone when she felt it vibrate.

_‘CRAP BRIENNE. YOU JUST GOT ME IN TROUBLE WITH MR. ASSHOLE BECAUSE MY PHONE WENT OFF. NOW I’LL BE STAYING LATE AS HE LECTURES ME. THANKS.’_

Brienne couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s agony, _if you got in trouble why the hell are you texting me back? …Plus I don’t think the Iron Man shirt helped at all. This is why you need to put your phone on silent girl…_ Snapping out of her thoughts as she walked up to Mr. Lannister’s office, his door was closed and the light was turned off. Licking her lips, Brienne furrowed her brows as she ignored the nervous feeling and the tingling sensation in her belly. Opening up the unlocked door and closing it quietly behind her, she turned to flick the switch, turning the lights on. She blinked once and then twice as her eyes adjusted to the bright light.

Sitting down on one of the chairs that was across from his desk. Glancing around the room, she noticed a lion photo on his wall, next to the lion photo was a group photo of Mr. Lannister standing next to his twin sister and his younger brother. He had his degree and certificates hanging on his wall, next to those were articles about a war, and in that article was a black and white photo of him standing next to another man, a man who looked very familiar to her.

Standing up slowly, she walked closer to the article, trying to get a good look at the black and white photo. It was Mr. Lannister standing next to Mr. Clegane as they stood in front of what appeared to be a tank that was turned over on it’s side. The article had large black bold letter above the photo, _**“TWO MEN SAVED A CREW OF FIVE FROM PLANTED EXPLOSIVES.”**_ Tilting her head, she started to read the text of the article, she never knew the two served in the same war together. 

The door to the office squeaked as Mr. Lannister walked inside the room, “Ah there you are, enjoying the history lesson there Miss Tarth?” Brienne tilted her head as she looked at him and glanced back at her teacher, “I…I didn’t know you two served together.” Mr. Lannister nodded while grinning as he walked over to sit behind his desk in his brown leathered chair. “Yes, one of the worst times of my life, I’ll admit that. Kind of the reasons why Sandor is such a huge History junkie.”

 _“Sandor?”_ Brienne walked back to sit down on the chair she was sitting in before.

“Oh, Mr. Clegane.” Mr. Lannisters pasued and frowned, “Now do you want to explain to me what happened out there? Or do I have to bring you to see the dean as well?”

Brienne sighed and glanced at her feet before looking back at Mr. Lannister. “I was studying for my Biology test while listening to music, and they approached me, throwing insults and then grabbed me.” Brienne shrugged while clearing her throat, “Thank you..For stopping them Mr. Lannister.”

 _“Jaime.”_ He mumbled into his hand as he leaned into his chair.

“What? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that.” She frowned as she leaned closer to try to hear her teacher better.

 _“My name is Jaime._ Mr. Lannister is too formal for my taste.” He smiled softly as he looked at her and then glanced at the clock, “Has Vargo ever tried anything like this before?” He asked as his smile faded, “I want you to tell me the truth Miss Tarth.”

Brienne raised her eyebrows as she swallowed a lump in her throat, calling a teacher by his first name was too odd for her, even if he was a teaching at a college. “Just insults…Nothing… _Physical._ ” She sighed as she watched Jaime’s body tense. 

“I want you to promise me, if anything ever happens like that again, or if he approaches you, that you will come to me straight away and let me know. I’ll handle him. In fact…” Jaime grabbed a pen out of a crimson Starbuck’s coffee mug and started to quickly write something down on a yellow sticky note. When he finished he peeled the sticky note away from the pad and handed it to her, “Call me if anything happens like that. Vargo or whoever, _I won’t tolerate that type of shit._ ” Jaime scowled and Brienne had to hold back her gasp of surprise. 

On the sticky note was Jaime Lannister’s phone number, _personal cell phone number._

“A-alright.” She stuttered before taking out her cellphone and adding the contact with shaky fingers. “Good.” He nodded and sighed in frustration, “Vargo’s on probation, but I wouldn’t put it past him to try something again…” He glanced at the time on his computer and glanced back at her, “Your friend should be getting out soon from Sandor’s class.”

“How did you know?” Brienne frowned and leaned back into her chair. Jaime chuckled and smiled at her, his smile caused her to feel nervous again, but a different kind of nervous. One that she hadn’t felt in a long time; and that was only around Renly.

“As you saw, Sandor and I are friends, and friends do talk about things or their students.” He laughed as Brienne shook her head and blinked. “Right, I’m sorry.” She silently stood up from her chair and nodded her goodbye, “Thanks again… Jaime.” 

“Anytime… _Brienne._ ” He winked at her and laughed loudly when he saw her blushing wildly before she exited his office


	5. Let's make that five pages.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to students writing, Mr. Clegane sat back down and turned back to grading the homework. Reading the papers, he smirks at some of the responses and leaves a comment of his own at the bottom of the page. A few of his students remind him of why he likes teaching so much, because they take his lessons to heart and remember what he's taught them. Glancing at Sansa his smirk falls, _if only some of the students he liked weren't so much of a pain in his ass._

Mr. Clegane glared at the Stark girl who was sitting in the front row as he chewed on the end of his black glasses' frame.

_How dare she fucking come into my classroom and wear that._

Narrowing his eyes at the girl, he scowled. The Stark girl wore a smug grin while her eyes challenged him. She was sitting back in her chair swinging her feet back and forth as her hands rested against the table in front of her.

She was fucking showing off her fucking Iron Man shirt. The one hero he despised the most, Tony Stark was a bloody arrogant bastard who was too full of himself. 

_And right now, little miss fucking Sansa Stark was being to fucking full of herself in her stupid fucking shirt. Seriously? Did this spoiled brat think she could get away with this around me? If she wanted to play some sort of bloody game, she's going to lose._

Gritting his teeth, he glared at the female student as other students walked into his classroom and took their seats quietly. He had to hand it to her, she was the only one who ever challenged him; with her opinions on war, the government, human rights, laws, presidents, assassinations, anything he chose to talk about she had spoken up about.

Other students would usually never speak up, too afraid of getting yelled at or being wrong. But little miss perfect never missed out on the chance to even ask him questions at the end of his lectures. After he would answer, she would scribble some notes down in her purple notebook. During the end of his class she would always come up to him and start rambling on about her opinions about war and how useless killing was.

_If only that innocent little bird even knew, even had a clue what war was really like. Textbooks can never describe what soldiers go through, movies can never capture the right emotion a man feels when he kills someone, lectures can never make a student grasp the concept of what it's really like to see a comrade die before you. And for what? These students and teenagers now a days don't bloody realize what was sacrificed for them and their rights. The little bird just lives in a world of fairy tails, with her head in the clouds if she really believes everyone can get along in this world without fighting._

_It's in our D.N.A. to kill, we're the predators, we're the prey. What was that stupid quote? Only the strong survive?_

_Pity, I give her points for her valid reasons, death is never a great thing, suffering is never something a family should go through. But this is the world we live in, and we have to accept it._

_But for her to fucking walk in her like she bloody owns the place while wearing the fucking shirt is just pushing it._

Feeling the stares of the other students, Sandor clears his throat and glares at the rest of the students in his classroom. Some of the males look like they're going to piss their pants in fright while a few females avoid his look completely. The little bird is the only one who narrows her eyes back at him, challenging him. 

"Put away your text books, I think it's time for a pop quiz." Mr. Clegane growl out as he stands up from his favorite chair, "Take out a few sheets of paper, I want a five paragraph essay on the sixties. Must be about a type of movement, something that changed history, politics, the cold war, anything that you might think is important."

"But we didn't go over the sixties yet..." Sansa Stark spoke up, the rest of the classroom nod their head or stare at him waiting for his response. Feeling his face twitch as he smirks, "Oh? Then I supposed a lot of people won't do well. I told you all to read ahead, chapters twenty-three through thirty-three."

"But that was ten chapters..." Sansa Stark spoke up again.

"I told you on Friday to read those chapters, it's almost been a week." He couldn't help the grinning as everyone's face fell, "Oh surely you must have learned something important that happened in the sixties. That's a decade and I'm sure somewhere along these years of education and schooling you had to have learned something."

Sansa shrugs, she knows enough to handle this topic. She was just surprised he's letting the class off this easy for her pissing him off.

"Also a short paragraph explaining who was your favorite president and why." He nodded as a few students groaned. "Once you're finished with that, turn in your papers and you may leave."

After he sat back down in his seat, he listened to his students shuffling to pull out papers. A few students already started writing, he put on his glasses and looked at the stack of papers to his left. The tapping of pencils and pens was almost like music to his ears, sighing softly he looks at his attendance sheet and checks off the names of students who decided to show up to his class. Watching the clock as he moves on from the attendance sheet to the few stacks of homework he still hasn't graded, it seemed like time was going by too slowly for his taste.

Biting his lip in annoyance he glared at his students, he noticed Sansa Stark was already writing on the back side of her paper.

 _Just a few more minutes_ , he smirked to himself before turning back to the homework he was grading from another class. Crossing out anything he didn't like or didn't make sense, or just wasn't true, Mr. Clegane clenched his jaw in annoyance as he marked off points from the papers. It amazed him to know end that students really tried to make up things for their papers, _did they really think I wasn't going to read this?_

Glancing up at the clock, noticing about twenty minutes passed by he smirked. "Oh, class. I seem to have a change of heart." He chuckled as Sansa tilted her head and a few other students dropped their pens and pencils and gaped at him. "I decided instead of the sixties, let's move onto the eighties. That gives you all a fair advantage to the subject. It's close enough to know certain events." 

"Are...Are you serious?" Sansa frowned, "I just finished! Both papers!"

"I never joke around Miss Sansa Stark. And if you finished the assignments so quickly, maybe I should have assigned something harder for you to do." He sniffed and glanced at his desk, "How about since Miss Sansa Stark here thinks these assignments are too easy,-"

"I never said that!" She frowned as students behind her started to glare at her.

"Don't ever interrupt me again Miss Sansa Stark." He growled, "You can all write a five paged essay instead, each page must include something important that happened; once again politics, war, movements. But the catch is, each page must be a different decade, starting with the fifties. Also, make sure the page is only one page, not that front to back crap." Before he could finish explaining the directions of his new assignment a phone started going off.

Crossing his arms over his chest, he scowled at an obnoxious tyrannosaurs rex roar. "Whose phone is that?"

"Mine." A small voice spoke out softly.

_Of course it's yours little bird, not your day is it? Maybe you shouldn't have worn that bloody shirt?_

"Well? Aren't you going to answer it?" He leaned against his desk while Sansa gaped at him, "Go on. Answer it. It must be important if it's interrupting your class time." He watches the girl pull out her phone and quickly text back, it makes a small beeping noise as she turns it off. "Besides it's not my time your wasting, it's yours. I already know what I need to know to have my degree, you obviously are here to learn something. Why not act like it's not a joke? Take it seriously?"

"I'm..I'm sorry." She whispers, Sandor can see that the girl is getting upset.

_Oh I don't think you are sorry. Not yet._

"Just for that out burst, you can stay after class Miss Sansa Stark. Oh and also," He clears his throat, "Be sure every page has at least five hundred words on it, should be fair enough." He nods at everyone. "Any questions?"

Sansa raises her hand.

He nods at her, "Go on."

"So we are writing about the fifties and up to basically now? Something that has happened every decade?" She asks softly while frowning.

"Aye, that's correct. Don't worry about that short response answer, that can be your homework. Just make that a five paragraph essay instead of one paragraph." He fights back a chuckle as he hears more students groan.

Listening to students writing, Mr. Clegane sat back down and turned back to grading the homework. Reading the papers, he smirks at some of the responses and leaves a comment of his own at the bottom of the page. A few of his students remind him of why he likes teaching so much, because they take his lessons to heart and remember what he's taught them. Glancing at Sansa his smirk falls, _if only some of the students he liked weren't so much of a pain in his ass._

././.

Tilting her head back she looked up the ceiling, she was finally finished with the assignment. Some of the other students had finished already and left, but they glared at her. One man even gave her the middle finger, but Mr. Clegane called him out on it and ripped up his assignment for his actions. Tossing the pieces of paper in the garbage, Mr. Clegane raised his voice and told the man that he had to re-do the assignment and hand it in tomorrow, but he was going to have ten points docked from his paper.

She wasn't sure if she was happy that Mr. Clegane caught the man giving her the silent 'fuck you' or if she was afraid of his outburst.

Pushing on her chair, she stood up with her papers in her hand. Mr. Clegane looked up at her and watched her with his grey eyes as she walked towards his desk. Feeling like he was watching her like he was the predator and she was his prey, she licked her lips and tried to hide her fear as she spoke. "I'm finished."

He raised one eyebrow but lifted his arm towards her, his hand open, waiting to receive her papers. She gently gave him the papers and quickly turned around to walk back to her seat. She kept her head down, not wanting to know if Mr. Clegane was glaring at her or reading her papers. Coming from a family where her father was a war veteran and her younger brother Bran was a huge history nerd, she didn't have much trouble at all with any of his assignments. 

Biting down on her lip, she gently sucked on the lip as she decided; maybe it really wasn't a good idea to mess with Mr. Clegane, he was the one after all who decided her fate in this class.

Hell, she didn't even like Iron Man. She preferred Batman any day, or Wolverine if she had to chose a Marvel hero.

Tony Stark just wasn't her type of man, and Logan with his claws and fierce temper always made her excited. It didn't help the fact that Hugh Jackman was incredibly handsome and just thinking of his bare chest made Sansa melt. Snapping back into reality as she heard someone clear their throat, she glanced around the room and noticed everyone was gone.

Mr. Clegane leaned against the whiteboard, "Off flying away somewhere little bird?"

She could feel her cheeks heating up as she blushed, "I was just thinking about something."

"More like a certain someone." He growled and she blinked at his response, was it really that obvious that she was thinking of someone?

"I was just thinking about how.." She crinkled her nose, "How I don't even like Iron Man." She giggled and looked up at her teacher who didn't even smirk.

"Why wear the shirt then? To piss me off?" He pushed himself off the white board and walked over to her desk. "It worked."

"It's just a dumb shirt." She couldn't help but pout, _I mean seriously...Who get's so pissed off over a stupid shirt?_

He didn't say anything but handed her back her assignment for the day, she glanced down and saw that he had given her a hundred. She almost jumped out of her seat because she was so thrilled. "Really? I thought you were going to fail me!"

"Why would I fail you because you wore a shirt?" He raised his eyebrow and scowled, but his normally dark grey eyes, lightened up a bit. "I'd have to be a real bastard if I failed a student who knew her history over a stupid shirt."

Sansa's giggle echoed in the empty room, "So if you don't like Iron man, who do you like then?" He looked over at his coffee mug and then back at her. She shrugged, "I like a lot of heroes, Batman one of them." She smiled, "But I really love the Wolverine too...Superman is okay..He's my dad's favorite."

"Ah, of course honorable Ned Stark would love Superman." He mumbled under his breath.

"You know my dad?" Sansa furrowed her brows and Mr. Clegane sighed, "Aye. He fought in a war with Mr. Lannister's brother in law, the same one Mr. Lannister and I fought in." Sandor shrugged his shoulders, "Never fought side by side with your father, but I knew of his deeds."

"You..." Sansa licked her lips, "You must have been really young..."

"I was eighteen when I signed up, twenty-five when I got out...Now I'm a bloody teacher." He smiled at her, "Wanted to teach youngsters like you what the world is really like, recruiters don't tell you everything, movies aren't what like they seem. War is a nasty and terrible thing. People die and you have to kill to survive, not a lot of people know what goes on during battles and not everything is written in textbooks or shown in the news."

Sansa didn't know what to say to that, but she knew of who much it hurt her father whenever she brought up her opinions and views about war. Maybe it bothered her teacher as well, she never really thought about it before. _He fought and could have died, and for what? To her to annoy him and give him a hard time because he's a jerk? He sort of has the right to be a jerk after what he could have been through and putting up with certain students who acted like they didn't even want to be here._

Feeling her lips tug into a small smile, she leaned back into her chair. "I am sorry about my phone going off... I didn't realize it wasn't on silent." He wasn't looking at her, but nodded at her apologize. "Make sure it doesn't happen again, you can leave if you want. I need to get some more coffee." He groaned as he walked towards his desk while cracking his knuckles. "Oh and little bird," he turned to her as she grabbed her text book to put it away in her bag, "Nice ring tone."

Smiling at him she giggled, "Yeah I saw the new movie, it was really amazing! Did you see it?"

"Haven't gotten the chance, been wanting to go and see it though." He shrugged, "Might go this weekend."

"You should, it's fantastic! I mean, a lot of people complained about it... But you can't make everyone happy.... Brienne still hasn't seen it either, we were going to go on Saturday to see it in 3D. You should come!" Sansa said without thinking. After the words left her mouth she held her breath. _Did I just invite my history teacher to see a movie with me? Oh man what will Brienne say?_

"I'll think about it." He turned back towards his desk, "See you tomorrow little bird." He listened to her leave the classroom and shutting the door behind her before he picked up his coffee mug. "Well that will be interesting...Might drag along Jaime for shits and giggles." He talked to himself as he smirked.


	6. Dumplings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The old battle Hound had _butterflies in his stomach_ from a pretty young girl asking him to go to a simple movie?"
> 
> "She's my fucking student, not some... _Never mind_." Sandor grumbled as he sat down on his chair, the leather chair let out a soft whoosh of air as Sandor leaned back.
> 
> "And Tarth is also my student," Jaime shrugged, "I don't see any harm going to see some movie with them as friends."
> 
> "Sansa Stark is _not_ my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I didn't really like this chapter, butttt in the end...Everything sort of came together. I hope you all enjoy! I'm also planning on updating my other fics as well ;)

_"So,"_ Brienne's forehead wrinkled as she raised her eyebrows while watching her best friend pace back and forth in the dorm room they shared, the tall woman leaned against the wall that was facing Sansa's side of the room. _"You asked Mr. Clegane to go to the movies? With us?"_ Sansa stopped pacing and let out a frustrated groan, "Don't say it like that! You make it seem like it's a _date_!"

Sighing while pinching the bridge of her nose, Brienne closed her eyes. She loved Sansa dearly, but sometimes she really needed to think before opening her mouth. Sansa liked to think that her and Arya were completely different, but they were alike in this aspect. And they both wondered why and how they got into certain situations.

_The only difference is that Arya wouldn't give a shit, mean while Sansa was in their room freaking the hell out and seemed to be having a nervous breakdown._

"But you asked a guy, _a teacher non the less_ , to go to the movies with us. It's a date." Brienne gritted her teethe. _This was just perfect_ , instead of enjoying the movie she was just dying to see.... She now had to deal with Mr. Clegane, along with her psychotic friend. Only someone who was crazy would invite him to tag along with them to the movies.

 _"It's not a date!"_ Sansa wailed as she sank to her knees and groaned before dramatically falling face first into their plush purple carpet. "Really Sansa? Because it totally sounds like it! You asked a man to go see a movie with us! _With you!_ " 

_Why do I feel like a mother scolding her child?_ Brienne thought to herself as pushed herself off the wall and walked towards her friend, slowly she sat down. Her left leg was stretched out while her right leg was bent, with her knee in the air. Resting her right elbow on her knee, and placing her cheek into the palm of her hand she sighed again.

 _"It's not a date!"_ She heard Sansa scream into the carpet.

Not even bothering to hold back her giggle, Brienne licked her lips, "Well did you plan on going as just friends?"

 _"We're not friends!"_ Sansa yelled again, but this time she started to kick her feet into the floor.

"So then it's a date, if you two aren't friends... Did you even tell him what time we're going?" Sansa's head popped up from the carpet, as she quickly turned to look at Brienne her copper colored hair flew against her shoulder. 

Sansa looked at Brienne and bit down on her bottom lip, " _Oh my god_..." She sat up on her knees and brought her hands to her face, "No! I didn't even think about it!"

 _"How could you not think about giving someone the time when inviting them to the movies?"_ Brienne raised one eyebrow and watched as her friend stood up and started pacing again, "Well if he doesn't know the time...I guess he won't be coming with us.." Brienne shrugged, "Maybe he was just being nice, but really wasn't going to show up anyways?" 

_"Him? Nice? Are you out of your mind?"_ Sansa stopped pacing and glared at her friend.

" _Funny_ , I should be asking _you_ that for even asking a _teacher_ out on a _date_ in the first place." Brienne rolled her eyes at Sansa's dramatic display.

"I have to tell him the time..." Sansa bit down on her thumb and started chewing on her nail, a bad habit she had picked up from her brothers. "Or else what if he showed up to a random showing without us there, and what if he gets angry, and fails me, and then I'll never graduate!" Sansa ran her other hand through her hair and started scratching at her scalp.

"I think you're over reacting. I think you've been over reacting for the past," Brienne looked up at the clock that was next to Sansa's laptop on the computer desk, "Hour? Come on, just confront him tomorrow about it. You had the guts to wear that Iron Man shirt, you can at least tell him the time we're going if you really want him to go." Brienne then furrowed her brows and clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth, "Do you _like_ Mr. Clegane?"

" _What?!_ How could you even ask me that?! No, _I can't stand him!_ He's such an asshole! An arrogant prick!" Sansa stopped chewing on her thumb and frowned, feeling guilty of what she just said she sighed, "Well, actually he isn't _that_ bad... Being in the army and being in a war must have...Hardened him.." Sansa licked her lips.

"Yeah, Mr. Lannister actually has an article framed in his office about him and Mr. Clegane saving some people." Brienne slowly explained, Sansa looked at her for a few minutes before suddenly pointing to her, "You should invite Mr. Lannister!"

 _"What?!"_ Brienne almost choked as she inhaled, _"Are you freaking insane?! I'm not inviting him just because you invited a teacher you like!"_

 _"I don't like him!"_ Sansa sat down on her bed and sighed, "Fine, don't invite Mr. Lannister..." She pouted as Brienne shook her head. "Well if you're finished with your meltdown, how about some dinner?" Brienne started to stand up, Sansa smiled at her friend and nodded, "Yeah sure..Chinese food again?"

"Oh you know it, those dumplings are simply amazing." Brienne giggled as she grabbed her wallet from her coat pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. As she stuffed the bill into her front pocket in her jeans, she turned to see Sansa grabbing her purse and putting on her shoes. "I have to agree with you, they have the best dumplings I've ever had." Sansa laughed along with Brienne as she flicked the switch to turn off the light in their room.

Locking the door behind them, they talked about if they should split pork fried rice or low mien.

./././.

"So Sansa Stark invited you to go on a date with her to the movies? To see Jurassic World?" Jaime frowned as he sat in Sandor's office.

"It's not a date you bloody idiot, it's a fucking movie. _That's it_." Sandor growled as he flipped through his files, trying to find a copy of a document Jaime needed for a transfer student.

" _Right_ , and you want me to tag along for shits and giggles? What the fuck are we thirteen?" Jaime snickered as he started to spin in Sandor's black leather chair, "You know I like your chair a lot more than mine. We should trade."

"We should not." Sandor snapped as he slammed the cabinet drawer shut, "Where the fuck did I put that damn thing?.." He grumbled to himself as he opened up another drawer. "And no, her friend is tagging along too. I don't want to be some fucking third wheel with some fucking girls."

Jaime leaned forward in the chair and slowly stopped spinning, "Wait? Which friend?" He tilted his head as Sandor tilted his head to look at him with his good eyebrow raised.

"That Tarth girl." He snarled as he turned his attention back towards the files. Licking his thumb before flicking through the papers, "Ah, here it is."

"I'll go." Jaime shrugged as Sandor walked towards him to hand him the piece of paper. 

Sandor held on to the paper so Jaime couldn't take it, "You'll...What?"

"I said I would go." Jaime looked up at Sandor, he slightly tugged on the paper.

"What do you fancy that Tarth girl?" Sandor narrowed his dark eyes towards Jaime, "You fucking do, _don't you_?"

"Only as much as you fancy that Stark girl." Jaime shrugged as Sandor let go of the paper work.

"I don't bloody fancy her, _she's a pain in my ass_." Sandor snarled, "Now get out of my fucking chair!"

 _"Right, a pain that you enjoy."_ Jaime stood up from the chair and then turned around to look at Sandor, "You said her name was Sansa, right?" He narrowed his eyes at his friend, licking his lips he tried to remember where he had heard that name before. Sure the Starks were a famous family, with Ned being a war hero and all, and Robb graduating a few years prior.

_But he was sure he heard something, something important about Sansa Stark._

"Yes." Sandor grunted before folding his arms against his chest, "Why?"

Jaime shook his head, shaking away his thoughts, "Nothing important, so anyways what time are we going?"

Watching Sandor's face fall, along with his arms falling to his sides, Jaime let out a laugh. "She didn't tell you the time of the movie?"

"Fuck, I didn't think of that. Damn it." Sandor growled as he slammed his hand on his desk.

"Why? Too nervous?" Jaimed grinned, "The old battle Hound had _butterflies in his stomach_ from a pretty young girl asking him to go to a simple movie?"

"She's my fucking student, not some... _Never mind_." Sandor grumbled as he sat down on his chair, the leather chair let out a soft whoosh of air as Sandor leaned back.

"And Tarth is also my student," Jaime shrugged, "I don't see any harm going to see some movie with them as friends."

"Sansa Stark is _not_ my friend." Sandor glared at Jaime. Both men glared at one another until Jaime's stomach let out a deep growl. "Well, fuck. I'd say it's dinner time."

Sandor rolled his eyes, but stood up from the chair. He pulled his glasses off from his face and placed them in the front pocket of his grey shirt. Grabbing his coat off of his chair, he walked behind Jaime out of his office, "You know what I heard? That Chinese place has really great food." Jaime rambled on about what he heard about their egg rolls and their boneless spare ribs. Sandor growled under his breath as he locked his door, "I don't want fucking Chinese food."

"Well who the hell said we had to go to dinner together?" Jaime chuckled, "You sure are rude tonight."

"I'm always rude, thought you'd be used to it by now." Both men joked with one another as they walked out of the hall, "I'm going to stop off at Starbucks and then head home. Not in the mood for greasy take out."

"I'm sure if it involved a certain student you would go." Jaime smirked and then nodded at Sandor, "Thanks for the paperwork, see you tomorrow."

Sandor nodded at Jaime and walked across the street, making his way to the local Starbucks.

./././.

After the girls had placed their take out orders at the Chinese restaurant, Brienne decided to wait at the restaurant as Sansa walked down to Starbucks to order her favorite mocha latte to perk her up. After talking and ranting to Brienne, she sort of felt better about the whole movie situation. But she still needed to tell Mr. Clegane the time that the movie started, and that made her extremely nervous.

As she opened up the door to the Starbucks, everyone who was already in the store turned to glance at her, except for a tall and familiar frame. A girl who was in her math class was working behind the counter and looked up from the cash registered and smiled at her, "Oh hey Sansa! How are you?"

Feeling her heart leap into her throat, Sansa watched nervously as her history teacher turn around and raise his eyebrow at her. Clearing her throat she looked away from Mr. Clegane and turned towards the girl, "Oh I'm okay Becky, thanks for asking." She smiled softly and glanced back towards Mr. Clegane who nodded at her and walked towards the other end of the counter, waiting for the staff to finish his drink.

"The usual?" Becky asked while smiling, Sansa nodded and turned to look in her purse for her wallet, as she pulled out her wallet to pay for her order Sansa noticed that she was missing her last ten dollar bill. Blinking she thought back to before she ordered her dumplings, she had a twenty and her order only came to under seven dollars.

"I could have sworn.." She mumbled to herself as she searched her purse, _I could have sworn I put my ten back in my wallet. Don't tell me it fell out somehow._

Sansa frantically dug through her purse, but she suddenly remembered she put her changed in her pocket. Smiling in relief she was about to pull out the ten dollar bill, but Mr. Clegane walked in front of her and handed Becky his card. "Here." He grumbled, "I'll take care of it."

Becky smiled a fake smile and ran his card, charging him for Sansa's order.

Frowning Sansa looked up at her teacher, "I had the money for that..I just forgot where it was.." She explained as she pulled out the ten, "Here...Take it." Sansa offered the money to Mr. Clegane who glared at the bill. "Put it away Miss Sansa Stark, save it for the movie." He smirked as he brought his own cup to his lips and took a large sip.

Sansa turned away from him as she heard her order being called out, a young man winked at her as he handed her the cup. The young man jumped when Mr. Clegane let out a loud snarl, Sansa held back a giggle as she followed Mr. Clegane out of Starbucks. "Thank you." She said softly as he held open the door for her.

He grunted, "And thanks for the coffee." She smiled as she took a small sip, wincing as the hot beverage burned her tongue.

"Stop with the chirping Little Bird." He grumbled as they stood outside together. A few cars drove passed them, and Sansa cleared her throat. "The movie starts around seven fifteen on Saturday." She said softly.

"Still want me to go?" He smirked as he glanced down at his female student.

"Oh, well.... I can't just back out on my offer." Sansa shrugged, "Plus I think it would be fun."

"Fun? What did your friend say about it?" Sandor chuckled darkly into his nearly empty cup.

"She...She thinks I'm crazy." Sansa smiled into her cup.

"Aye, Maybe you are." He smirked at her and tossed his cup into the trash bin, "Don't be late tomorrow Little Bird." He nodded at her before he started walking down the sidewalk, "Test tomorrow!"

Letting out a deep groan of frustration, Sansa resisted the urge to throw her coffee cup at his back, of course there was a test tomorrow. Now she'll be up all night from a caffeine high and won't be getting any sleep because she'll be too worried about the test.

_Really? He's such an asshole!_

././././.

Brienne carried the plastic bag as she walked towards the door, as she was about to push open the door to walk out, Mr. Lannister pulled it open.

"Ah! Tarth! What a surprise!" He smirked at her and glanced at the bag, "Is their food really good here? Tell me the truth."

"If it wasn't good..I wouldn't be eating here.." Brienne frowned as she stood dumbfounded, sometimes she really wondered about him. _He was one of her teachers after all._

"Ah, that makes sense." He shrugged as she walked out of the restaurant. "Well, see you at the movies!" He winked at her before quickly walking inside, Brienne turned sharply as glanced at the door. Blinking Brienne tilted her head and thought to herself, _what the hell just happened?_


End file.
